


Glad You're Here

by ShortInsomniac98



Series: ShortInsomniac98's Crowley (and Nanny Ash) x Readers ;) [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/M, Finger Sucking, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Grinding, Kissing, Lemon, Neck Kissing, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: Crowley x vulva-having reader // Holding each other, talking about what's been bothering him, and sad but passionate sex on the sofa. You know, the usual stuff.
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Series: ShortInsomniac98's Crowley (and Nanny Ash) x Readers ;) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592674
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Glad You're Here

He sighed and wrapped his arm around you, pressing his face to the crook of your neck as he moved closer to you on the sofa. His breath was warm. His whole body was. It felt good to have him back with you after so long. It was his first night over after leaving his job at the Dowling house almost a full week before.

He had spent that time in his apartment, “unpacking,” he had said. “You wouldn’t believe how much stuff I had accumulated in my living quarters that hadn’t made it back to the flat.” Really, you knew he was trying to cope with leaving the boy, Warlock. Over the years spent caring for the child, he’d grown very attached to him, almost as if he were his own son.

When he finally came round again, you could see he’d gotten a rather drastic haircut and some new glasses, ones which hid his eyes completely from every angle so that you didn’t see the redness in them until you’d taken them off in the heat of the moment as you straddled him on the sofa, kissing fervently and moving towards more, his hands fumbling with the buttons on your top. That is, until that moment, when you saw his eyes and asked what was wrong. And that’s when it all came out.

He hated leaving the kid—hated the way those people acted, how they treated one another, and he couldn’t bear to know Warlock had to live that way without him and Aziraphale there as a sort of buffer.

The mood shifted some after that, obviously. You laid there quietly, holding each other for quite some time, sometimes in complete silence, sometimes talking quietly. He was doing a bit better now than he had been, and you were glad. He seemed calm now, relaxed, his breathing even as he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck.

“I’m glad you’re here,” you said, placing a hand on his which was resting on your stomach, and intertwining your fingers with his.

“So am I,” he replied.

He reached up with his free hand to move your hair back, away from your neck, and he pressed his lips gently to the newly revealed skin. You let out a soft sigh, your body practically melting against his as he kissed your neck a second time. His hand slipped out from under yours and ran slowly over your body. You gasped at the feeling of his hand sliding under your shirt and across your stomach before moving up to cup one of your breasts, kneading it slowly and drawing a soft sigh from your lips.

“I hope this is okay,” he said, pausing, his lips still on your neck.

“Yes,” you whispered. “It’s good.”

“Do you want to, erm,” he hesitated, starting to sit up.

“What?”

His hair was a wild mess, standing out every which way in misplaced fiery tufts. Sure, you missed his longer hair, but he looked very nice like this, too, especially with the light coming in through the window behind him.

He chuckled, and leaned down to kiss your lips, soft and sweet.

“What do you want to do?” he asked, looking into your eyes.

“I kind of want to find out what you were planning on doing a moment ago,” you said.

He stroked your cheek and kissed you again. “Alright.”

He laid down behind you again, and you settled back against his chest. He breathed deeply against your neck, kissing it again, and he placed his hand on your stomach.

“I was going to slide my hand down your stomach, lower,” he said, his hand following the course of action which he was murmuring against your ear, “and then I was going to ask you, ‘Can I touch you?’”

“ _Hmm_ …” you sighed, laying your head against his shoulder. You could feel the warmth spreading through your lower abdomen and pooling between your legs as your nerves slowly sparked to life, your clit just beginning to throb.

“Can I?” he asked again, inching his hand a little lower, toward the waistband of your jeans.

“Oh, er, yes,” you said, blinking, your face growing hot.

He unbuttoned your jeans and lowered the zip, and he pushed his hand in, making you gasp as his fingertips brushed over the front of your panties. You opened your legs a little to accommodate his hand as he rubbed you slowly. You could feel yourself getting wetter, and you knew at this point, he probably could, too.

You rocked your hips slowly against his hand, desperate for just a little bit more. He smiled against your neck and slowly pushed his hand under the waistband of your panties, and he ran a finger along your slit, earning a soft sort of moan.

“ _Mm_ ,” he intoned, pressing his finger a little deeper between your folds. “You’re very wet.”

“I…” you trailed off, your mouth falling open as his fingertip brushed against your clit on its way through your folds.

“Yes?” he asked.

“It feels really good,” you said.

“Good,” he whispered, kissing your shoulder tenderly.

Your hips dug back involuntarily, and you felt his cock, half-hard already, pressing against your lower back. He hummed and pressed his hips forward, just once, grinding against you, using his forearm to hold your hips still as his fingers worked through your folds.

“ _Oh_ ,” you moaned as he slowly pushed a finger into you. “Oh, _fuck_.”

He curled it gently as he slid it out, then back in. Your breathing was becoming quicker and shallower now. Your vision clouded some, and you closed your eyes soon after, focusing on the feeling of his hand on you, of his body, warm against your back, and his breath, hot and damp against your neck. He added another finger and you dug your head back into his shoulder.

“ _Yes_ ,” you panted. “ _Oh_.”

He pressed the heel of his hand to your clit and you whimpered at the sudden wave of pleasure that rolled over you, building indefinitely into another straightaway.

“ _Oh, God_.”

“Yes, that’s good,” he whispered. “Come for me.”

Before he even reached the final word, you did. Your thighs squeezed his hand, holding it between them as your walls contracted around his fingers, and your head fell forward as a final moan fell from your lips, sounding almost like a sob as your body relaxed.

“Good?” he asked, and you nodded.

“ _Yes_ ,” you panted, letting yourself come down from that gradually.

He stroked your hair gently and kissed your cheek. You opened your legs and he removed his hand from you pants, bringing it up to his mouth to lick his fingers. You twisted around to face him, watching as he sucked one, and gladly accepting when he offered it to you a moment later, taking the other in your mouth. His eyes widened a bit as he watched, mouth agape, as you sucked your come off his fingers before moving closer to kiss him tenderly.

He kissed you back, caressing your cheek, then sliding his hand down your body back to your hip and the waistband of your jeans.

“Take these off?” he breathed.

You pushed them down and kicked them onto the floor, soon followed by your panties.

“Tell me if I’m wrong,” he said as he unfastened his belt and the front of his trousers before moving closer and wrapping his arm around your hips to draw them closer to his.

“No,” you said.

“No stop, or no I’m not wrong?”

“Please don’t stop,” you said.

You rolled your hips back into his and he groaned. You could feel him straining against the fabric of his boxers through his open trousers. He fumbled to lower them, which he finally managed.

“Angle your hips back just a bit,” he whispered, and you did. “Alright, now, erm.”

He moved your top leg forward with his own, making it easier for him to line his cock up with your entrance. He slid in with almost no resistance, letting out a soft moan as he wound his arm around your waist, holding you close as he drew his hips back and pressed them forward again, gradually picking up a slow sort of tempo.

“You feel so good,” he said.

“ _Hmm_ …” you intoned, intending to agree with him but unable to form an actual word.

You had never felt him so deep, or at this angle. It was almost overwhelming.

He propped himself up slightly on his elbow behind you, raising his body a little and giving himself some extra leverage as he pulled out further with each thrust than the one before it. His mouth found its way back to your neck, where he began to lick and suck at a particularly sensitive spot, and his hand slid down between your legs once more to slowly circle your clit.

“ _Oh, God_ ,” you sighed, reaching back to place your hand on the back of his head.

You could feel a second orgasm approaching. Your walls tightened around him, and he groaned softly against your neck.

“ _Oh, yes_ ,” he moaned. “Oh, fuck, _yesss_ …”

He peppered a series of sloppy, unrefined kisses to your shoulder, and he rubbed your clit faster. His cock twitched inside you, and you gasped.

“ _Ah_ ,” you panted, pressing your hips back into his. “ _Anthony_.”

You grabbed at his arm, needing something to hold onto as you came again, your head digging back into his shoulder again and your hips pressing forward with a whimper-like moan.

“ _Oh_ ,” he moaned. “Oh, _yes_. _Fuck_.” And he came with a soft grunt. “ _Uhn_.”

You could feel it leaking out of you when he pulled out a moment later, the mixture of your come and his dripping down your already slick thigh. He snapped his fingers, willing the mess away, and then placed a kiss between your shoulder blades, making you shudder.

“I really missed you,” he chuckled. “And this.”

“Me, too,” you said, laughing with him.

You rolled over to face him. He was still breathing hard, and so were you. His eyes seemed to glow in the low light from the setting sun coming in the window behind you.

“You’re still dressed,” you said, looking him over slowly. You smiled teasingly. “You just couldn’t wait, could you?”

His trousers were at his knees and his glasses were sitting on the side table, but otherwise he was still wearing pretty much exactly what he’d arrived in.

“You’re still half-dressed yourself,” he said, smiling back as he stroked your hair.

“And whose fault is that?”

He laughed, kissing your lips sweetly. “Well we’ve got all night to remedy that.”

“You’re not still sad?” you asked.

“Oh, no, I’m still absolutely heartbroken,” he said. “But I’ll be okay. With time.”

“You’ll talk to me about it next time. You won’t hide away in your flat for weeks at a time.” You took his hand in yours. “Promise?”

He brought your hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. “Promise.”


End file.
